The present invention relates to a game table and, more particularly, to a portable game table which, when in the closed position, has a protective outer surface.
Game tables are a popular form of entertainment. Generally, a game table is a game which is free-standing, e.g., it has legs or a base which maintains a game surface at a height which is roughly the same height as a regular table, so that players that are standing adjacent to the game table are suitably positioned to manipulate the game elements on the game surface. Still other game tables do not have legs or a base, and therefore are not free-standing. Instead, they have a game surface which is configured to be placed on an existing flat table top.
Some of the most popular game tables are football, billiards or pool, table or air hockey, etc. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates the game table 10 referred to as xe2x80x9cfootballxe2x80x9d. In this game, a flat, horizontally-disposed game surface 12 is supported at a height of about three feet by four legs 14. The flat game surface 12 has two vertically-disposed side walls 16 extending upwardly from two opposite outer edges 12a of the flat game surface 12 and another two vertically-disposed end walls 18 extending upwardly from the remaining two opposite outer edges 12b of the flat game surface 12. The side walls 16 have corresponding through-holes 20. Axially rotatable rods 22 are disposed through the hole 20 of each of the side walls 16. At least one end 22a of the rods 22 has a handle 24 which is grippable by a user. The rods 22 also have figures 24 non-rotatably mounted thereon in the region above the flat game surface 12. Each of the end walls 18 has a centrally-disposed opening 26 which functions as a goal.
To play, at least one player (although sometimes more than one player) stands along each of the side walls 16 and grips the handles 24 of the rods 22. Typically, half of the rods 22 are manipulatable by players on one side of the game surface (e.g., these players make up a first team), while the other half of the rods 22 are manipulatable by players on the other side of the game surface (e.g., these players make up a second team). A round ball 28 is placed on the flat game surface 12, and the players of each team manipulate their respective rods 22 in order to strike the ball 28 with the figures 24 mounted on the rods 22. The objective of the game is to strike the ball 28 through the opening 26, or goal, corresponding to the opposing team.
Due to the popularity of these game tables, it is often desirable for them to be portable, so that players can take the game table along with them when they travel. However, most game tables are not sturdy enough to endure the rough handling that they are subjected to when being transported from one location to another.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved apparatus and method for transporting a game table.
The present invention, in accordance with one example embodiment thereof, relates to a portable game table having a protective outer surface when in the closed position. The portable game table includes a game table having an outer surface. Advantageously, the game table includes a game surface configured to have a game (e.g., football, air hockey, billiards, etc. ) played thereon when in an open position. A case is configured to attach to the game table. The game table and the case are configured such that a portion of the outer surface of the game table comprises a portion of the protective outer surface. In this manner, the size and weight of the case may be reduced, making the game table more practical for transporting to various locations.